The Rise of A Monster
by pteroshifter-w-pray2RNGesus
Summary: A mans slow dive into madness. A rwby story about an OC and with heavy liberty taken/ au
1. Prologue

***hello and welcome. we are brand new to this thing so if you have any constructive criticism please give it**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _It was another day in the village. The same classes, people and products. We all did our own personal routines for the different breaks of the day, we all ate the same three meals as usual, and we went to bed at the same time. However, that day was different from the rest with one aspect. A traveler. And he changed_ _ **everything**_ _. As when night fell he visited us, and that's when the smoke began to rise._

 _A young boy and girl, running from the smoke, will find something worse than the grimm. The, rather tall, boy was rather strange, as he had short, white hair that ended in ocean-blue and a second set of ears. His ears, the ones on top of his head, were fox ears and were colored the same as his hair. His eyes alone could make him stick in someone's mind, as his left was a twinkling sapphire and his right was a sparkling emerald. Now this boy had been running for some time and had more rips and tears in his clothes than before, but now, his ruby shirt was almost a pile of rags wrapped around the child. His jeans were almost ripped up shorts at this point. Now, the girl had equally as short blonde hair as the boy, but instead of fox ears, she had a blonde fox tail. Her eyes shared the color of the boys left. She wore a blue, less torn up, version of the boy's shirt and her jeans were equally torn up._

" _I think we lost him… are you okay?" the boy huffed._

" _Yea, I'm okay… so… what are we going to do now bro?" the girl responded._

" _We are going to get away from here, in fact let's go to Vale." the boy stated._

" _Are you sure that's a good idea, bro?" questioned the girl._

" _It's the only shot that we will have to live out our lives normally! We may also be treated better there than here, so can you please just give it a shot? For me, sis?" begged the boy._

" _... Fine, ugh. You always win, Cobalt." the girl relented. As the siblings found their goal, a mysterious figure in a pristine brown cloak stepped from the shadows._

" _W-who are you?" asked Cobalt, his voice betraying his fear. The figure didn't immediately respond, rather it just started to slowly approach the two young foxes._

" _You don't need to know that. Don't run from your punishment, filthy little beasts." the figured stated, its voice raspy._

" _What do you want with us!" questioned the girl._

" _Stay calm Cyan, just stay away from it." commanded Cobalt. The figure continued to walk closer and closer, all the while revealing a massive battle axe._

" _Woah! Okay, do you think you can take a few steps back and put that away?" exclaimed Cobalt._

" _How about no? However, I will grace the dead with my name. I'm the almighty Raphael Jackson! The greatest huntsman to ever live, and you little_ _ **bastards**_ _will have the honor of dying by my hand." Raphael drones on. Taking advantage of his monologue, the sibling foxes dash away from Raphael. After realizing they're attempting to escape Raphael quickly cocks his axe, aims at their fleeing forms, and fires._


	2. Chapter 1: An End and A Beginning

***and so the story begins in earnest once again criticism is much** **appreciated-pray2RNGesus**

Chapter 1: An End and A Beginning

* * *

I awoke with a gasp. I sit up with a sigh.

' _I can't believe I'm still having that nightmare.'_

' _Of course I am, why wouldn't I remember that day. I can't forget_ _ **anything**_ _.'_ My cynical side sneakily remarks. I ignore that thought and proceed to the washroom. After a quick shower, I look into the mirror, staring back at the tired blue and green eyes that greet me.

"Just another day." I repeat. I sigh once more.

' _Time to find a huntsman.'_ While donning my attire, which is pants, boots with straps, shirt, leather trench coat, leather gloves with bracers of the black variety and strap a short bar with curved blades on either end and a one-handed shotgun-revolver hybrid to my left and right thighs, I plan out my search.

' _He wouldn't be at the school, nor would he go to any government-associated buildings. Hmmm, perhaps he's posing as a dust miner? If not there then I suppose I'll be forced to check Atlas next. At least she'll be avenged.'_ With my search thought out I left my room, payed the clerk and entered the cold streets of Mantle. I squinted as the bright light given off by the sun attempted to blind me. I regain my bearings as my eyes adjust to the light. Quickly striding over to a map of the city, I soon find the pathway to the train station. However…

"Mister, can you spare a coin?" a young voice asks, from behind me. I turn around, prepared to politely decline, but the child looked just like _her_. She's wearing an old, worn pink dress, with a pair of torn up, yellow sneakers. She has dirty, chin-length blonde hair and hopeful, blue eyes.

"Pleeeeaase, mister? I'm really hungry and it's so cold." begs the girl, shivering slightly. Sometimes I hate being the nice criminal.

"Sure, here's 100L. Use it wisely, young one." I advise, a sad, genuine smile adorning my features. After handing over the lien, I begin my trek to the station. As the station enters my vision, a young man bumps into me and, rather politely, asks,

"How are you today, sir?"

"Rather well, how has yours gone?" Was my response.

"Well, between Hearth and the mines I got no sleep but other than that I am quite well." replied the stranger, while holding out his hand and forcing a smile.

"Uuuh… good, say how old are you? Isn't Hearth a school that trains teenagers into hunters-in-training?" I ask, rather confused at how this young adult is at a school… for teens.

"Does my boyish face and height not give it away?" he asks sarcastically while gesturing to his hulking frame.

"Haha, very funny. Say, have you seen this man?" I question , pointing at a photo of Raphael. The _boy_ scans the picture, hopefully connecting the old man's face to someone he knows.

"Yea I know him he works at the mines, I think he joined just a couple shifts ago." the boy responded.

"Ah, thank you…" I trail on, hoping for an answer.

"It's no problem. Also my name is Kahel Bergmann." Kahile responded.

"Thanks for the information, Kahel. The name's Torchwick, Cobalt Torchwick." I inform. I quickly walk away with a small wave.

' _Good, he is here.'_ I pay for a two-way train ticket for the mine. After a relatively short ride there, I arrive at my destination. It's quite… dismal. But it's rather nice, for a mine. I scan the area for him, and thankfully I catch him turning the corner. I make my way over to where I saw him as fast as possible, without arousing suspicion. As I peek around the corner, a leather glove reaches out and pulls me into the corridor by my throat. I stare his murky green eyes as he begins his, what I assume is, monologue.

"So, ya finally found me, eh beasty. You know, **mutts** really are surprisingly bad at hunting. See, that's why every dog needs an own GURLK!" Raphael never got to finish his sentence, as I took my saw blade combat knife from its hidden sheath in my left glove and shoved into his chest. As the shock dust in my gloves activates, coursing through the blade in his chest I give a smirk and say,

"Cyan sends her regards, you **filth**." I watch as the life left his eyes, as smoke rose from him, as his body gave its final spasms, as he drowned in his own blood, and it was **wonderful**. I checked his pulse for the extra confirmation before unsheathing my blade, bathed in his blood. I return the knife to its proper place and search around me for any tools, thankfully my faunas genes allow me to have near perfect night-vision. I quickly spot a pickaxe lying against the wall, so I grab it and drive the head into his chest. More specifically, where I stabbed him. I evacuate the scene with haste, and catch the next train to Mantle. As I arrive in the train station, the public tv suddenly sprang to life.

' _Oh, they found the body. Well that's unfortunate. Just gotta get to Atlas, find Watts and hopefully get off this cold, desolate chunk of rock and ice called Mantle. Maybe I'll get to work with Cinder again, who am I kidding, that won't happen. At least not with Salem's current objectives.'_ As I make my way to the Mantle airstrip, I wonder if that boy will say anything about me and my search. Too late now, I suppose. I finally reach my destination. I purchase a ticket to Atlas and begin to wait for my flight. I merely observe the ships docking and departing, working as one to allow safer travel between the cities and kingdoms. I sigh, and wonder what could have happened. Thankfully, the intercom announcing my flight's docking removes me from my depressing thoughts. I stand once more and make my way to the airship.

"I won't miss this place." I state, to no one, as I step through the doors to get my next assignment.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting With The Doctor

**-From now on we are going to stagger our releases to 2-3 times a week. As always we encourage** **criticism- Pray2RNGesus**

Chapter 2: Meeting With The Doctor

* * *

" _Who do you think you're talking to,_ _ **mutt?**_ " _sneered a giant._

" _I'm sorry, I thought I was going to talk to the wall. Didn't know it was just a giant meathead, my mistake." I sarcastically retorted._

' _How did this racist scumbag get into Haven? Oh yeah, I forgot that I'm in one of the most racist kingdoms. Great.' My cynical side sarcastically wonders._

" _Insulting a huntsman's son, not so smart, eh_ _ **beasty**_ _." he taunts._

" _Well, if you and I just leave each other alone we won't have a problem,_

 _right meathead? Of course I am, my IQ is greater than a single digit." was my sarcastic reply. I begin to continue down the hall, searching for the auditorium._

" _You'll rue the day you messed with Raymond Jackson! You_ _ **son of a bitch!**_ " _Raymond quickly shouts at my fleeting form. I smirk as I hear his empty threat._

' _I think it may be the other way around,_ _ **Jackson**_ _.'_

* * *

I'm quickly brought back to reality, as the airship jolts.

'No more napping for me, I guess. Better get this meeting over with.' With thoughts of Watts' torture being forced to the back of my mind, I stand up, gather my belongings and exit the airship. Upon exiting, I notice that there are practically no faunus.

'This could be a problem.' deadpans my cynical side. I sigh, and continue on my trek, searching for… a map. After walking down a couple of blocks, I find one.

'So, I need to go… to the tallest building around here. I hate myself oh so much for this, although they could have **told me where the** **damn building was**!' I angrily stomp off, hoping to calm down soon. Thankfully my wish was granted. I make my way to the front desk, ringing a little silver bell when I reach it. I quietly observe my new surroundings as I wait. The floor has a nice, pristine white carpet, with velvet red walls surrounding it. A crystal chandelier hangs from an ice blue ceiling.

"How may I help you, sir?" a kind voice asks. This breaks my current concentration, diverting it to her.

"Yes I have a meeting with Dr. Arthur Watts. It's probably filed under Torchwick or Cobalt." I supplied.

"Ah, okay." She scans a computer screen, probably searching for my meeting "Ah, here you are. Well I hope the meeting goes well!" she adds, with a hint of peppiness, as she hands me an ID card.

'I hope I'm sent to Anima, then I might see Roman, Neo or Cinder.' I stride down a hallway, on the right side of the building, heading for the elevator. When there I press the button to call it. It lowers to the floor I'm on and opens, a group of people in suits exiting it. I step inside, press the top floor's button, wave the ID card in front of a scanner and wait for it to reach the top. A few agonizingly long seconds later, I hear a ding and the doors welcome me to the Doctor's office. As I slither out of the elevator, and explore the extravagant hallway, I'm greeted by none other than Dr. Arthur Watts himself. The man was almost eye to eye with me, his green analyzing my heterochromic ones. His black hair beginning to be convert to grey, his mustache being spared. His tanned skin seemingly weaved into his attire. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie, his pants are the same color as his overcoat, his yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks.

"Why hello there, Torchwick. I assume that you of all people wouldn't fail this, considering your personal ties to the target. Am I correct to assume so?" greeted Arthur.

"Of course I succeeded, who do you think I am, **Doctor**. I'm not some small time criminal, I'm one of Haven's greatest graduates. Anywho, what's my next assignment?" I supplied.

"Good, Salem will be pleased that Raphael is gone. Your next assignment is to track down and kill Qrow Branwen, he was last seen at these coordinates." Watts informs, handing over a digital map of the continent of Solitas. I'm really hoping that this Bird person isn't in the middle of nowhere, or at least, in a town.

"So, anything I may need to know about this Qrow to kill him easier?" I inquire.

"Besides the fact that he wields a greatsword that's also a scythe, it would be of note that his semblance is unknown. Although, his presence does seemingly bring misfortune." responds the Doctor, in a wondering tone.

"Thank you for your time, Arthur. I'll come back with his weapon as proof, maybe some blood or perhaps a vital organ for Tyrian." I thank, in a joking manner.

"Don't become a disappointment now, **assassin**." Watts snidely remarks. With that, he quickly spins on his heel and returns to his office.

'I hate him, so much.' I retrace my way back to the elevator, and head back to the lobby. Exiting the elevator I make my leave and pay no mind to the receptionist. I step out into the street and make my way back to the airstrip.

A small black bird with blood red eyes observe the dark clothed faunus heading towards the airstrip, this bird swiftly takes off and follows his shrinking form.


	4. Chapter 3: The Bird And The Fox

***I writing this on my god damn phone- pteroshifter**

 **yea yea... wait a second what are you doing out of you cage? also that whole constructive criticism thing-Pray2RNGesus**

Chapter 3: The Bird And The Fox

* * *

 _I quickly run towards the thugs, cocking a punch. Once within reach, I throw my fist, watching his face contort to a look of pain and gaining an imprint of a fist on his cheek. Acting fast, I kick the other kneecap._

" _Run!" I shout to the girl, who thankfully follows my order. I follow behind her. Once we reach an empty alley, and away from their inane cursing, I meet the girls' eyes. Blue and green lock with pink and brown._

* * *

My eyes snap open, narrowing in irritation, as the airship noisily lands. I gather my supplies and abandon the vehicle. I'm greeted by an, insignificant, town.

'This is disappointing.' I walk down the singular street, scanning the buildings. Thankfully, I spot the inn rather easily. Making my way inside, I'm greeted by a warm fire and some unimportant patrons. When I reach the bar, a scantily clad woman smiles at me and winks a brown eye.

"What do ya need, sugar? Surely a handsome man such as yourself is here for no reason." questions the barkeep.

"I'm looking for this man, has anyone seen him recently?" I ask, producing a photo of my target.

"Maybe, after all, everything has a price, hun." she flirts, all while crossing one arm across her torso and reaching up to my face with the other.

"Then I guess my search will continue elsewhere, **wench**." I inform. My form leaves the inn quickly.

'I hope that there's no one else like that, after all, I can't betray her.' I shake that encounter to the back of my mind and continue my search.

* * *

The rest of my flask's contents were emptied down my throat.

'I wonder what Oz was talking about, after all, I'm one of Beacon's best graduates. Part of the famous team STRQ!' These thoughts leave my mind as thoughts of booze and that nice barkeep enter. I return my flask to its rightful place and stagger my way to the inn. However, I'm unable to a enter as a voice calls out,

"Hey! Old man, you think we can talk for a moment?" I spin around to find this person and the figure that enters my sight is a white haired faunus garbed in black.

"So, are you going to answer?" the faunus asks, after a few seconds.

"Sure, let this veteran regale you with his wisdom. Also I'm not old!" I inform this, rather tall, man.

'What did his family feed him?' I follow him for some time, however, he attempts to lead me into an alley, yeah no.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to fall for this." I state, turning around as I do. Then there's a sharp pain in my back, and then, darkness welcomes me.

* * *

 **'** **There, the deed is done. Birdy is dead, I better get a vacation for this.' I pull my knife from his back, his corpse still warm. Returning the blade to its sheath, I make my way back to the airship.**

'Salem better be happy.'

* * *

The trip back to Atlas is uneventful, and the assignment given is to be given by Hazel, in Vacuo. I sigh, as I'm given my ticket to Vacuo.

'Am I ever going to see Cinder again? Probably not.' states my cynical side. I board my flight, hoping that I'll get a break in Vacuo. On the way there, I switch out the top of my outfit for a black shirt and fingerless gloves, accompanied by a thin, white jacket, with a red interior, that has the sleeves rolled up just above my elbows. This shows the beginning of a long, vertical scar on my left arm, which I stare at in pain. I'm brought out of this state by the airships jolting, signifying its landing. I grab my belongings, and step out to greet the sun.

'This will probably go by much faster and easier, considering that, hopefully, Hazel isn't a prick.'

* * *

The same bird from before stares intently at the faunus, before squawking and fluttering after him.


	5. Chapter 4: An Unwelcome Reunion

***also please add criticism in comments if you have any-Pray2RNGesus**

 **Feel free to give suggestions for filler in comments as well-pteroshifter**

Chapter 4: An Unwelcome Reunion

* * *

'Where is this guy! He could be harder to find than Raphael at this rate.' My search for Hazel continues, with him somehow escaping my search.

'Why did Oasis have to be surprisingly large, for a town in Vacuo. Maybe it's because I'm searching for someone here.' drones my cynical side. I really hope to find him soon, as the sun was beating on my skin. I bring a hand up to wipe the sweat on my brow, scanning the road ahead of me for Hazel. I plan to check this street, then return to the inn if I can't find him.

"Over here, kid." came a deep, gruff voice ordered from an abandoned, worn down building.

'What the heck! Whoever said that, please show yourself!' A tan hand protrudes from the doorway and makes a "come here" motion. I take a leap of faith and enter the shambling building. What greets me is a man.

"My name is Hazel, you must be Cobalt. Remember this building and don't fail, that's how you will earn my respect. Understood?" Hazel advises. He is a large, muscular man with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black three fourths sleeve shirt, and a large belt, his pants are black and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

"Alrighty, what's my assignment?" I inquire.

"You're target is an SDC official. This should be a breeze for a former hunter, such as yourself." he informs.

"Aye, aye boss. You can count on me." I boast.

"You better, I'm not impressed by failure." Hazel reminds, while he updates my map to include Vacuo and show my target's last known coordinates.

"So, what do his personal guards look like?" I question.

"He has three guards, two are Atlesian mercenaries and one is a huntsman. You should know him rather well. The huntsman should be the only challenge." Hazel reports.

"Consider them dead." I boast, all the while turning to leave. Once outside again, I check the map.

'So they're at Shade, must mean they are doing a deal of some kind. This should be interesting.' I begin to head towards the fort that became Shade Academy.

* * *

"Man, this job sucks!" I complain, to my friend.

"Suck it up, ya big baby." she remarks. The hunks of coal that are her eyes glaring, daring me to continue.

"Fiiiiiine! But after this, no more jobs in backwater Vacuo! Okay!" I declare. Her mouth opened, more likely than not to tell me to shut my trap, however her head suddenly erupted into a blood red fireworks display. I turn left and all I see is a strange black shotgun. It suddenly begins to turn towards me, eventually it's aimed at my head. I say the only thing that comes to mind.

"Son of a bi-"

* * *

'Those worthless mercs, at least they're dead… Wait what!' I stare as a familiar face exits the shadows.

"Long time, eh Raymond?" Cobalt rhetorically asks.

"Why are you here, filth?" I ask, disdain obvious in my tone. My right hand starting to rise towards the shaft of my .

"Weeeell,nis he needed to die and you three are loose ends." Cobalt informs, all while pointing to the official, mercs then myself. I smirk at this.

"So the **dog** thinks it can kill the hunter. Isn't that a laugh." I retort. I pull my seven foot, five inch long hammer and prepare a swing. Sadly, Cobalt fires off a flare round at my chest, causing me to stagger, he immediately runs at me and high kicks me in the chest. I hit the ground with a this and am reminded why I hate fighting him, he fights dirty. I try to rise up, however a swift kick to my side knocks me down once again. I decide to activate my semblance, the purple in my hair flaring up, causing Cobalts actions to slow. Quickly righting myself, I swing at him, and the result was glorious.

'And this is why I specialise in gravity dust.' He was sent flying into the wall, perhaps going inside even.

'Eh, who cares. Not me.' At quick shake of my hand and the head of my hammer rotates, looking more like a weight when the face of the head opens up, revealing the LMG barrel hidden inside. A trigger pops out near my right hand, my finger hovers over it before crushing it. A storm of bullets tear through the wall, destroying all in its wake. While firing I notice, too late, that a black cloud was flying towards me. The cloud was starting to reform into Cobalt as it slams into me, knocking me off the wall and into the moat. My own weight worked against me and soon, the light left my vision.

* * *

'That should do the trick and now onto the main attraction.' An evil smile creeps onto my features, as I make a misty tendril appear from my leg. The tendril soars towards the unknowing man, grasping his ankle and yanking him back to me. Once he's dragged to me, and held upside down at eye level, is only when I speak.

"Salem sends her regards." I state, my voice only knowing apathy. My shotgun, Odium, makes short work of the aura-less man. I drop the corpse in with Raymond's.

'Strange, that felt rather… satisfying and I don't feel as guilty about it. Should I worry about this, eh, it can't be that bad.' I shrug as that thought runs through my head and begin to make my descent. Just as I land on solid ground, an enormous, black crocodile leaps out of the water and snaps at my form. I leap out of the way and extend my double ended glaive, Fragments, on one end and crouch with my glaive held in front of me in my left hand. I observe the crocodilian Grimm, with its almost all black hide, some of the scales a bone white, glowing red snakes crawling across its bone mask and those piercing pure blood eyes. The Grimm snarls once more before heaving its bulk into the air, I quickly rush forward and slash open its torso, only red is seen inside, and holster Fragments.

'Best not keep Hazel waiting, for my arrival.' With that in mind, I make my way back to the decrepit hut.

* * *

The small black bird fades to a black mist, just as the crocodile did, a man in tattered cloak, a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Graying black hair tops his head, as stubble and faded red eyes adorn his face.

"Why can't he sit still for two minutes?" The man complains, before pulling out a flask and drinking some of its contents. Once the flask is back in its place the man jumps off the wall, a small black bird flies up afterwards.


	6. Chapter 5: The Queen

***shits starting to go down-pteroshifter**

 **also were changing or uploads to once a week on sundays so we can bring longer and better chapters-pray2RNGesus**

Chapter 5: The Queen

* * *

 _I land on the rock with a roll, my eyes quickly scanning the terrain. Seeing nothing, I begin leaping over the water in the marsh. Once I spot a clearing I break into a sprint._

' _Gotta get a partner, gotta find a partner! Where did Neo go flying off? I just hope I'm not stuck with_ _ **Jackson**_ _, or the flirty girl.' Then I hear a voice that I was dreading._

" _Why hello there, cutie." a flirtatious voice greets, with a hint of playfulness._

' _I just had to jinx myself.' Turning left, towards the voice, my eyes greet burning amber._

" _Could ya just stop flirting, for five minutes?" I ask._

" _How about no. Besides, it's so much fun to do it with you." she playfully responds. My eyes narrow at this statement, my hands clenching and my body grew stiff._

" _Oh come on, cutie, don't be like that. At least tell me your name, because my name is Cinder Fall." Cinder pleaded._

" _The name's Torchwick, Cobalt Torchwick. Now let's finish initiation, partner." I supply._

* * *

My eyes snap open, scanning the unusual surroundings, until a familiar voice answers my questions.

"You're on an airship and we're heading to the Queen's castle. Don't worry, your special someone is there too." Hazel remarks, his usual gruff tone containing mild amusement.

"I'm sorry if I'm worried for my life around Salem!" I sarcastically state. My eyes rolling afterwards.

"Tyrian and Cinder will escort you to Salem." he informs, his head going down.

'Oh yay, I get to deal with the crazy one. Although, I didn't know Cinder was there. We should probably talk about the "thing". That sounds like a good idea.'

"Alright, can I go back to sleep?" I ask.

"Knock yourself out." he jests, with a grin. Once those words were spoken I went back to the land of darkness.

* * *

I awake due to a loud thud. I turn my head left to see a single golden eye, staring into mine. I jolt up to my feet, my fist drawn back with electricity coursing through it. I relax as I see who it is, it's just the madman himself, Tyrian. He is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

"Good morning to you, foxy." Tyrian greets, with an over exaggerated bow.

"Lets just get this over with, you crazy man." I retort.

"You should savor your time spent basking in the presence of our **Goddess**!" he exclaims, his arms extending as far as possible, his body forming the letter tee.

"Just get going!" I snarl, my slightly sharper canines showing. He seems to and begins to lead me to an extravagant, purple corridor. I see a familiar figure awaiting us. She has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while, her fingernails are painted dark red, she wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs, her dress has separated sleeves, and the dress is held up by straps tied around her neck in a bow. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has black high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. There appears to be a pair of blades and a full quiver on her lower back. She smiles towards me with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Long time, cutie." Cinder playfully greets, accompanied by a wink and a gentle stroke to my left cheek. I absentmindedly give a soft smile, though it leaves my features as fast as it had showed.

"This could wait for later, speaking of which, we have something to discuss. I just want my meeting with the witch to end as fast as possible." I deadpan whilst looking her dead in the eye.

"Of course, cutie." she flirtatiously responds while batting her eyelashes.

"Then stop flirting and let's go!" I state with slight eagerness.

'Why does She wish to see me? Perhaps she's giving me an assignment with Cinder, no. Salem's nowhere near that kind, she looks like the embodiment of death for crying out loud!' My thoughts are interrupted by Tyrian's small, insane chuckles. I follow his eyes' path until I saw his object of hilarity. The giant corridor had large, violet church-like windows that peered out into the Grimmwastes. The vast, barren wasteland, with rocky terrain and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground. The sky is stained a dark red. In particular spots there are pits of viscous black tar. A black paw shot out of one such pit and slowly a wolf-like creature rose. This wolf had pitch fur and soul-less red eyes. On certain areas of its body the wolf has bone protrusions and a bone mask adorns its face. The mask has bloody semi-intricate markings slithering across it. The grimm howls towards the sky. My attention is brought away from the scene as Tyrian clears his throat.

"Our goddess awaits." he insanely states as he points towards a large, set of wooden double doors that are reinforced with some kind of metal.

'Here goes nothing.' I step in front of the doors and shove them apart.

"What the **hell** are you!"


	7. Chapter 6: The Goddess And The Tribe

*** please leave criticism in comments-Pray2RNGesus**

Chapter 6: The "Goddess" And The Tribe

* * *

I stare into the room, my eyes locked on one thing.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare? I'm ashamed that your mother didn't teach you proper manners, oh I'm sorry, I forgot that she didn't get away." the **thing** taunts. It's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up its arms and face. The sclerae of its eyes are jet black and its irises glow red. It has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of its forehead. It wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. It also wears a ring resembling an insect on its right index finger. It has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from most of which ornaments are suspended. Overall, it looks rather feminine, although I believe it may find itself more akin with the Grimm.

I quickly note my surroundings and note that I'm in a long room with a deep maroon floor and light grey-purple walls. The walls are littered with tall, intricate windows peering into the wastes. Between the panes are black crystalline structures with glowing lilac highlights originating from the bottom, they all have a single melting candle atop their highest peaks. The back of this room is home to an altar of the same substance and color as the crystal structures. Thirteen candles adorn this altar with three atop its peaks. The main attraction of this room appears to be the long table fashioned in the same way as the altar, with mini crystals surrounding its base. On either side of the unique piece of furniture are three bone chairs, seemingly tied together by some kind of black string. In front of the altar, facing the table, is a throne of the same material as the table and altar. This figure is to my left.

'Good thing it's on my dominate side, that will make this much easier to kill.'

"Leave us." it demanded with a quick turn of the head towards the madman and archer.

"Of course my queen." Tyrian drastically obliges as he bows, just before making his leave.

"Of course." Cinder states before following the scorpions lead.

"Could you be a dear and close the door?" it requests with a polite gesture of its right hand. I, reluctantly, nod and close the massive doorway, thus trapping me with it.

"You must have questions, I'm certain of that. But first, some introductions are in order, I'm the one known as Salem. Your boss. And you are Cobalt Wraithe Torchwick, fraternal twin brother to Cyan Wraithe and half-brother to Roman Torchwick. Both have met rather dim futures, but many would say you have as well. I'm certain your parents would **despise** your current line of work, wouldn't they?" Salem drones, ending with a confident smirk. Once her brash comments reach them, my ears flatten, eyes narrow, teeth bare, fists clench and my throat lets a deep growl escape its bowels. My body vibrates with an unspoken rage as I march up to the confident abomination.

"You know **nothing** of my family!" I snarl all while aiming a rigid finger towards its face.

"I understand more about this world than many can ever hope to know. And while I'm thoroughly disappointed in your failed attempt to kill Qrow, I believe you may be able to kill his sister. Her name is Raven and I believe that she already has threatened your **precious** little ice cream cone. Not to worry, as I said, you should be able to handle a mother who doesn't care for her young." Salem informs with a much wider smirk, seemingly unfazed by my prior acts of primal aggression.

"So you're the brains and everyone else is the brawn, I'll have you know I'm far above the average intelligence. You may possibly know a small amount more than I do, but that's just giving you the benefit of the doubt." I boast with a cocky grin plastered across my mug.

"Well then, what's your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

I sit on the edge of my bed, anxiously chewing my lower lip. My fiery eyes wandering the barren room. Much like the rest of the "castle" the walls are a pleasant shade of dull lilac, the floors a distorted maroon. It, thankfully, lacks windows. A succinct knock drags my attention to the wooden door, supported by its metal bones.

"Who is it?" I inquire, attempting to maintain a level tone.

"Your partner in everything." replies my fiance's voice, slicing through the space between us.

"Come in." my shaky voice invites. The door creaks open as a single black boot snakes in, soon followed by the rest of the sly fox. His abyssal hands carefully lock the door into place once more. He turns towards me once the mundane tasks to enter are completed, his mismatched snapping onto my own embers.

"Cinder, we need to talk." Cobalt calmly states as he breaks the stare and making the area to my right a seat.

"What do we need to speak about?" I softly probe, my hand slowly rising to his shoulder.

"How are we going to raise it, heck, how are we going to get it away from Salem?" he hyperventilates all the while his face begins to panic, eyes shake and the rest of his body exaggeratedly dances.

"We'll figure out that problem when we reach it, in the meantime, we should just make sure it survives." I calmly advise whilst softly petting his shoulder.

"Then I guess that you'll need to stick with me to ensure the kids survival." he playfully informs while reaching his dominant arm coils around my back, before quickly pulling me into his side.

"Hey! Don't surprise me, cutie." I exclaim, although the final bit was muttered beneath my breath. His playful smile seems to grow upon hearing these words.

"Sorry, your majesty, I just wished to show some affection before my departure to find the other infamous bird." the fox explained, sarcasm dripped from his voice for those first few words. He rises to his feet, laying a gentle kiss upon my lips then forehead, before exiting my lonesome stone prison.

"Stay alive, Cobalt. Stay alive." I plead to the gods, desperation filling my tone.

* * *

I don a new attire. This one consists of the same lower half, gloves and bracers as the other two, but has a black, leather "pirates coat". This coat was closed via buttons rising up the center, had long, thin coat-tails trailing behind it and multiple leather straps crossing my chest. These straps were held in place by darkened silver buckles. With my dust-infused gloves and dagger back my confidence was through the roof. As I step onto the Valean bullhead, a voice calls out.

"Don't mess this up, I'm actually starting to like you." a distant Hazel informs me, shouting across the hangar. I smile at his warning before I slam the bullheads door down.

'Might as well get some shut eye, gods know I may not get the chance to for a while.' I promptly slide onto a seat and become comatose.

* * *

" _Neopolitan, Cinder Fall, Cobalt Wraithe and Raymond Jackson. From this day on you'll be known as Team CNCR (conquer)! Your leader shall be Cinder Fall!" the headmaster bellows across the ampitheatre._

 _I quickly glance at my teammates doesn't calm my erratic nerves._

' _The only person I know here is Cobalt! And why did I have to have the goliath! How does Cobalt act so confident and calm here, is it just me?' just as my internal rants stopped a pair of familiar arms wrap around my torso. My head snaps to the side to find Cobalt, sporting his usual cocky grin._

" _We aren't exactly the last team to be formed, so we kinda have to leave." he states with mirth leaking from his eyes._

" _Okay…" I dejectedly submit, my body adopting a slouched position._

" _Don't worry about it, as long as I'm here nothing bad will happen. Trust me." Cobalt calmly reassures with a gentle smile across his face. I return fire and start to worry about my other teammates._

* * *

A loud crash rips me from my memories, and before I knew it, water and darkness consumed me.

* * *

The bullhead carcass fell into the lake, its killer cheering his marks' crash. My eyes burrowed into the water, only to witness a dark figure get consumed by the depths. Without thinking I turn to my right hand man.

"Return whoever just fell to me." I deadpan whilst pointing to the crash. The deer only nodded before taking on the task himself. He dives out and is under the surface for what seems like ages, before popping up with the mysterious figure. As Geoff hauls himself and the sleeping fox ashore, I grab hold of the outsider and drag him to my tent.

* * *

My eyes slowly flutter open, attempting to refocus, as my pupils danced around.

"Good, you're awake." a sharp tone states, my eyes locking onto the figure. Her eyes were bloody, seemingly cutting through my soul. Our eyes were one and the same, both hold apathy, both show recklessness and both contain the capacity of the kill.

She wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She is donning fingerless gloves. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a grimm, a Nevermore. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

"State your name and business, your life may end less painfully." she demands all the while removing her mask, revealing a youthful face, adorned by twin rubies cutting me down. My eyes notice a sheath with a color-coded rotary chamber,most likely, filled with different types of dust blades.

"Weeeeell, I was on my way to find one Raven. Do ya know where I can find one?" my sarcastic voice replies, accompanied by a signature eye-roll.

"Name. Now." she impatiently demands, her eyes somehow narrowing further.

"The name's Cobalt, I'm assuming that you're Raven. Seeing how defensive you were, correct?" I fire back as my arms protect my chest.

"Why do you wish to meet me?" Raven interrogates, moving within arms reach.

"I want to join the tribe. Is that not obvious?" I mislead holding onto the hope that she's semi-naive.

"I'm not stupid, tell me the truth!" she snarls with a finger stabbing my crossed arms, attempting to reach my chest.

"Uh… I was sent to kill you. Sorry?" was my reluctant response, leaning backwards slightly.

"Now give me **one** reason why I shouldn't kill you." she rudely asks.

"I know too much, I'm an asset." I calmly inform as my traditional smirk adorns my features.

"Go on." she spurs on, a curious expression forming on her otherwise apathetic face.

"I know **why** Salem and Ozpin are warring, and it makes complete sense." I supply with an air of cockiness surrounding me, and it wasn't my aura.

* * *

I stumble out of what feels like the tenth tavern, but this time I got something. Some bullhead remains were found in the lake, and some bandits are reportedly in the area.

'I wonder if these bandits are hers?' My drunken waddle brings me to a hill overlooking the sparkling crystal lake. My pale-red eyes spot a figure shuffling around in the brush.

'Better check that out, can't be too safe after all.' I hop down, launching back up as my namesake. The crow is a magnificent creature.

'I just hope that my target and my twin don't meet, that would cause mass destruction for the four kingdoms.'

* * *

'He better return with positive results, else he may need to be taught a lesson.' My musings on my more recent student by a resounding crash, as the doors leading to the meeting room are slammed open.

"I found Autumn."


	8. Chapter 7: The Tribe And Training

Chapter 7: The Tribe And Training

* * *

'This is very **annoying**!' I swing the hunk of rust towards her, but her red odachi rose to the occasion. I was right in my assumption of her sheathe, it did contain various dust blades, I was hoping that my assumption was wrong. I fall low and my legs sweep towards hers, she hops over my tripping move. My throat lets loose a low, vicious and animalistic growl. I lunge forward once more, my decimated blade finding purchase in her flank. My immediate punishment is a knee to the gut and her blade pinning my neck to a tree.

"A calm mind is a key factor to victory, and placement among the tribe." Raven chastises accompanied by a brief shake of her head.

" **SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!** " I violently yell as my legs begin to gather mist.

* * *

' I'm surprised that his eyes aren't as red as mine yet, just how much were you able to hide?' I force a smirk out and prepare a defensive stance.

"Make me."

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?" my voice asks in disbelief. My eyes widen at what my friend has just informed me of.

"Yeah, you heard me correctly. Cobalt has become a pawn, and right now has business with my sister. That's what the true problem is, we don't know her role in this." Qrow informs, through the scroll.

"Very well, continue on with your original assignment. Report any significant changes. See you again." I astutely dismiss.

"See ya around, Oz." he fires back, and then the call came to a close. I lower my cranium, face down, into my awaiting raised palms.

'This is indeed troubling.'

* * *

My body crashes into the ground, my hand clutching my broken blade's hilt. I look up only to see my "student" towering over me, his arms still locked in his boxing stance, his back to the sinking sun. His discarded rusted blade piercing the ground beside the uppermost portion of my bloody odachi.

"You should really not underestimate me, as you don't win." he lightly boast with a small chuckle added to its end.

"And you should reign in that ego, as that may lead to your demise." I warn, rising from the ground. His stance falls as he glides towards his almost forgotten blade, I gather what remains of one of my dust blades.

"Are you certain that you wish to join us?"

* * *

I strut into the vibrant room, my eye bombarded by the constantly changing colors. The vast club had glass trees sprouting, hanging white crystals and a bar… that's where the guy I'm looking for is.

"Fancy new club? Doesn't look much like a broker's place, does it?" I boldly, and sarcastically, question with a cutting tone. I heft myself onto one of the various bar stools and rest Melodic Cudgel against the bar. The man eyes my steel cane with a light grey handle, and red tip. Engraved into the tip was my emblem, the wil-o-wisp. He clears his throat whilst adjusting his red tie.

"What are you doing here, Roman?" he carefully asks.

"What? Can't I visit an old friend?" I sassily ask with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I'm not a friend, I'm an info broker. Now ask me what you're looking for and get out." he suggests with a dangerous tone.

'Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.' I shift around in my seat as I search for the proper words.

"Listen, Junior, I need some information on the locations." I inform handing over a small note to him.

"I'll see what I can do. Now scram." Junior supplies before gaining a harsh tone.

"See ya around, Hei." I state with a wave before gathering my cane and leaving. Once outside my sight locks onto a pair of mismatched eyes.

"Just a little longer now, Neo."

* * *

As the fire rages around me I wonder why I had trusted him.

'He did this, this can not be allowed. He will **suffer** for this.' My bloodied palm reaches towards the greying sky, before plummeting back towards its starting point.

'I will **annihilate** you, Cobalt.'

* * *

I exit the forest, the long road to Mistral greeting me. I quickly check my map for directions before setting out, the charring remains of Branwen's encampment left in the past.

"All roads lead to Mistral…" I say to nothing but myself, ending with a melancholic sigh.

* * *

'He is a major threat, that's not good. Oz needs to know.'

* * *

As I waltz through the gates and into the kingdom I release a single snort.

I'm released from my internal inferno as something small rams into my left leg. I crane my head down and notice a small child, he looks to be in his early teenage years and has a mass of unruly black hair. He looks up towards me and gives me a tattered toothy smile. He's cloaked in worn down jeans and a muddy green tank top. His shoes are faded, the red coloring almost gone. He runs off with high-pitched laughter.

I turn away from the distraction and continue down the walkway. Soon enough my eyes catch a lonely sight. A girl wielding a red and bronze javelin. I move in closer, if only to appease my conscience.

She has fiery red hair worn in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and has vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to most other girls. Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It is quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also has riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She has an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt. There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears a shield and spear, possibly her emblem. She adorns a bronze circlet headpiece that rests atop her ears and beneath her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hung from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She has elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She is also equipped with a bronze bracer. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

She has a bronze hoplon attached to her back and was currently wielding the aforementioned red and bronze javelin.

"Must be hard to train alone like this, no? I randomly ask.

"Huh? Oh, um… hi there. I didn't see you there. But to answer your question, no it isn't." she replies,after recovering from her slight shock, although her eyes give away her fib.

"No use trying to lie to me, as I've seen through professional's easily. But first names, you can call me Wraithe. And you are?" I state with hopes of starting up conversation, and perhaps helping this girl.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, a pleasure to meet you. And yes, you are correct. My mother wants me to break the current Mistral Tournament Championship record, not just tie with the current one. So I have to train for that." Pyrrha states, obviously leaving out details.

"But that isn't the problem, is it?" I inquire with a poker face even Salem would be proud of.

"You are correct, the problem isn't the training, it's the fame. I can't make any normal friends as they all see me as above them. And to be honest, it's quite frustrating!" she exasperatedly complains, her left hand releasing her weapon and waving around with its own mind.

"Woah! Calm down, you don't need to get spicey around me. I don't care about tournaments or fame, trust me, I hate being famous as much as you do." I honestly relate, hoping my natural apathy dissipated for this moment.

"I'm sorry!" she loudly apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. So… do ya want a sparring partner?" I ask with a glint of mischief in my eyes.

"Sure!" was her excited response.

* * *

My new trainer is very… different. He refuses to give me his true name and insists on being called Wraithe.

'Speaking of the devil, there he is.' The grim kitsune is striding towards me.

"What are we covering today?" I gently ask.

"We need you to learn how to control that new power of yours. So that means today is all about semblance control." Wraithe calmly states.

"Alright then, when do we begin?"


	9. Chapter 8: Champions And Heirs

***please leave criticism in the comments**

Chapter 8: Champions And Heirs

* * *

My ears are punished by my choice to observe my disciple fight others. And I'm quite pleased with what I see. Pyrrha has managed to exceeded my expectations as she decimates her opponent, a poor boy wielding a pair of daggers. And it seems that some of my lessons aren't needed, yet. I spot a tall red haired woman spectating, like myself, her emerald eyes holding satisfaction for the winning gladiator. Pyrrha's mother. She wears a plain dull red dress with matching platform heels. This peaks my interest.

I make my way to Mrs. Nikos with a swagger. Just as I arrive she turns to me.

""Hello there, how may I help you?" the mother kindly asks.

"I assume that you are miss Nikos' mother, no?" I inquire, despite knowing the answer.

"Yes I am, and you must be her new mentor. If I remember correctly Pyrrha called you Wraithe?" she both answers and questions. I give a playful smirk.

"The one and only." is my immediate response.

* * *

 _I left the classrooms arena, my eyes sharp as ever. The student that I had just beaten, no, slaughtered was behind me yelling empty threats and curses. I turn the corner and am faced by a familiar group of eyes, one pair a mellow fire, the other are shifting and mismatched._

" _You did well, cutie." came Cinder's flirtatious congratulation._

" _That was… AMAZING!" exclaims a hyper Neo. I give a small smile at the positive members of this team I belong to. Before my eyes drift to the behemoth scowling at me. He wears blue combat trousers with brown boots of the same variety. His muscle shirt is black while his hands are covered by brown leather gloves that reach no higher than his wrist. His unkempt hair is mostly violet with brown seemingly just thrown in there for fun. His swamp green eyes bore into my own with unbridled rage. The purple portion of his hair flares. He stomps towards us with an unknown purpose, though I have a good guess on what it is._

" _Why are you showing off,_ _**mutt**_ _?" is Raymond's question when he reaches his destination. I look up to him, smirk before opening my sarcastic mouth._

* * *

Her match had gone swimmingly and the gladiators mother is a great conversationalist. My current scenario is very horrible however. You don't typically find yourself standing face to mid-torso with one of the more famous faunus-hating companies heiress.

She is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

Her icy eyes glare into my mismatched.

"Who are you?" she pointedly questions with a scowl engraved onto her features.

"I'm merely a hunter. And you, are just an heiress." I calmly state with an expression of pure boredom. My right hand finds placement on its corresponding hip, just above Odium's short stock.

"A name would be nice! And polite!" the heiress snarkily remarks.

"After your own." I sarcastically retort. She stiffens up with anger and stomps off, the edge of her dress tumbling slightly in the small breeze as she mumbled under breath a number of various insults. With her back turned the Schnee crest is seen on the back of her bolero.

'Well… with that out of the way I can continue on. I'm just glad that Salem said I could have a vacation after my kill. Time to enjoy the rest of it.' My legs begin to carry me to the hotel room I had acquired upon my initial arrival.

* * *

'Such a rude brute!' My thoughts are interrupted by my favorite servant, Klein.

"Miss, the cake butler would like me to inform you that he is finished. And that he hopes it makes your day better." came his calm, even and melodic voice.

"I'll be right there!"

* * *

I'm stroking the area where new life is forming and wondering how it's life will play out when a pair of loud knocks ring through my quarters.

"Come in." I answer as my previous actions halt. The door swings open and the Grimm Queen herself steps through, quickly shutting it behind her.

"Hello, young Cinder. I have a new task for you."

* * *

 _I come to a screeching stop, panting whilst hunched over with my hands stabilized by my bent knees._

' _I hope I lost him.' I look forward and dread quickly begins to pump through my veins. I was staring at a blank brick wall._

' _Oh come on!' The shouts start up once more, albeit much closer than before. I begin to hyperventilate as my eyes scour the alley for a possible exit._

"There it is!" exclaimed a deep masculine voice from behind me. I turn around, my eyes rippling with fear.

* * *

A tall lithe figure cloaked in shadow confidentiality waltzes down the long halls of Haven, occasionally peering into different rooms. Like it was searching for something. It dissolves into the darkness when jovial voices begin to ring down the academy's corridors. As the voices fade a swarm of darkness slithers through a cracked doorway. The swarm condenses into the figure once again before quietly shutting the aged oaks door. It turns towards the wall facing the old door and its lips contort into a sad smile. The heterochromic eyes bashed by waves of melancholy.

* * *

'Good thing I can make a pitstop in Vale, I hear Roman has been prowling there. As is Neo, reportedly. Ah, well… one can hope.' My inner rant is cut short as the airship's intercom loudly interjects the landing warning.

'At least these airships warn you about landings, better than some places.' The airship soon is shaken with a small thud. I ensure that I'm one of the first off the docked vehicle. Once off I gain my bearings and begin my expedition for a certain pair.

* * *

Enraged eyes scour the crowd, the owners face etched into a scowl.

'Where is he?!' My eyes scan once more only to find an… interesting woman.

She has a light brown complexion, with shoulder-length, straight brown hair. She has a beauty mark below her left eye. She wears a long, green hooded cloak on top of an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants. She also is adorning a gold bracer on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right wrist and a pair of golden armored boots. She has a golden pauldron on her right shoulder as well as a shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a tall fox faunus with white hair? He probably is wearing black, and may have hunter-class weapons." I ask as I give her shoulder a light tap.

"Oh! Ummm, I think I saw him get onto a Valean airship. Does that help?" she answers with a polite smile.

"Why yes, yes it did."

* * *

 _I stare in horror as the red blade protrudes from her chest, the burn dust being one of two that make up its color. The red liquid of life begins to trickle down her chin, off-white eyes rolling upwards as the blade slowly slides from whence it came._

" _I'm coming for you."_

* * *

"Neo!" I shout with a start, my heart racing for gold. My eyes frantically lock onto my reflection in the rooms mirror as sweat rolls down my face and exposed torso in beads. My left flank bears most of the markings with my left pectoral presenting a single chain link emblazoned onto the flesh. A single long scar runs down my arm, beginning just below my shoulder and ending below my elbow. The scar wraps around from the side, getting closer to the front the farther down it gets.

'It was just a nightmare, nothing to be scared of. Only Salem is allowed that privilege.' I begin to chuckle quietly at this.

"Daemones sunt formidulosis." I state with a musical accent that clashes with the language.

'Damn, my Mistralian still holds up. Though my accent still rises up with it, they don't even match!' I rise from the mattress, my black socks giving off an almost silent thud. I fix the sheets before heading to the connected restroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

I stare at the gentleman thief with eyes full of worry. He turns towards me with a smile. He throws his arms out, Melodic Cudgel extending his right arm's length, in a tee formation.

"Neo! Good news, our dearest family member is here!" Roman exclaims with almost childlike excitement.

'Finally!'

* * *

My eyes skirt across the drab warehouse. The warehouse is void of anything and there is a leak, if the constant dripping sound is to be believed.

'What a wonderful place to own, eh. It was on sale. No big loss here.' I hear the steel door subtly open, a pair of footsteps accompanying it. One a dull conserved thud, the other near silent tinks. I turn as the steps move closer to my central position, my eyes widening in surprise. They are greeted by two familiar faces.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Cobalt?" came Roman's sharp voice. He has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traces his visible left eye. Roman wears a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories include a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

I peer behind the thief and notice a very quiet friend.

She wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. Her hair color is half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Her left eye is a pale pink whilst the other is brown. Sadly, she stands at a measly four foot, ten inches in high heels! This is my little ice cream cone, Neo.

"There's my favorite little cone!" I proudly tease as I kneel down from six foot eight.

" _Quiet you!"_ Neo quickly signs with clear frustration across her adorable face.

"Now, now. Children are supposed to behave." Roman quickly capitalized on our immature feud.

" _So, what brings you here?"_ signs Neo, her frustration turned to confusion.

"Just on vacation." I calmly state, interlocking my hands behind my head.

"You want to play a few rounds at The Club?" Roman tentatively asks.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

' The rat was easy to convince, now it's time for the assassin.'

* * *

'Where is he?' My green eyes search the crowd once again, coming to the repeated result. He was gone.

'I just wanted to say goodbye.' A tear rolls down my cheek, my heart longing for my trainer, my friend.

'Why'd he have to go?'


	10. Chapter 9: Hangovers, Hangouts And… IC?

***as always please leave your thoughts in the comments. Also who here likes ice cream?- Pray2RGesus**

Chapter 9: Of Hangovers, Hangouts And… Ice Cream?

* * *

My head throbs with agony, the pain threatening to tear apart my brain. The alcohol driving me to an alien tongue.

'Úbi sum? Non sum sicut ebrius, non est aliquid quod est bonum.' My eyes flicker open, only to witness darkness.

'That's not right, I'm a faunus and almost all faunus have night vision.' My head gives another pained throb. My right hand attempts to reach up to quell the torture, but is stopped. The gloved digits met a cold, hard surface. I snap my head to the right, thankful that light is visible. I shimmy as fast as possible towards the light, on my back, just to become blind.

Once my eyes adjust they scan the room, it's a small bedroom. Presumably a hotel room if the elegance of it is taken into account. My eyes veer left and spot my old tomb, an oaken bed frame with a mattress adorned by a bleach blanket highlighted in gold.

"You finally woke up, sorry for drinking you up." Roman voice annoyingly rings out. I roll to my front and stare ahead. Roman is sitting on an off-white livingroom chair with ornate gold marks. He looks the same as before, mostly. His bang is disheveled and his scarf is undone, as well as the highest button of his jacket. A second pair of red lips adorns his left cheek.

"Looks like someone was busy." I tease with a cocky smirk. He returns it in full.

"I was, you just so happened to pass out before the main event. And you know family comes first." he snarkily fires back, though sincerity takes its place before he finishes. Concern begins to wash over me, my sight missing an important figure.

"Where's Neo?" my voice croaks out, filled with worry.

"Woah! She's ok, in fact, she's just as lucky as me. She has such a fine taste in women." he informs, quietly muttering that last bit under his breath.

'That's… better. I don't know how I feel about this, maybe I do need a counselor. That would probably help my mental state, it's already bad enough as is.' My face contorts.

"You ok there? You're looking kind of… murderous." he cautiously asks.

"What? Oh, sorry." I meekly apologize, my head and shoulders falling to the floor in a depressed state.

"Don't worry, in fact, let's catch up! And what better way than a good old fashioned robbery! Eh, what do ya say?" Roman suggests with a small, toothy smile.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

I land on the roof with a thud,my knees buckling under me. I quickly hop upright and continue dashing across the buildings. Just as I'm halfway over the next gap a boom rings out and a sharp pain invades my back, my body falling towards the decrepit alley. My vision goes dark just before contact.

* * *

I leap over a trashcan with a loud cackle.

"I told you this would be fun!" I exclaim over the quieting sirens.

"You said this would be easy! Being chased isn't easy!" my half-sibling complains as he slides over a car, darting towards a shadowy alleyway. I, of course, follow his tail.

The alley is wide, but filled to the brim with odds and ends. The junk forms a thin walkway… that leads to a body, of course.

The corpse is decorated in all black. From the bandana around his lower face to the combat boots on his feet. He looks the part of a small time thief, thug… or a bandit. His black vest has multiple markings marring it, all leaking red. A small bullet would appears to be on his central back, a fatal strike. His long abyssal sleeves copy his vest, with the uncovered, bloody paws shown to the world. His brown hair interrupted by a pair of antlers.

"Well… that's a shame. For him! Quick, search him while I keep lookout." I order, quickly assuming a decent position. Thankfully Cobalt pulls his weight and we make off with another thousand Lien.

"There they are! Get 'em!"

* * *

'What is taking Geoff so long? This was a simple reconnaissance mission, anyone could do this!' Just before I storm off, a voice speaks up.

"Miss, Geoff was killed." it blankly states.

" **WHAT!** "

* * *

My eyes flutter open, pink irises dilating.

'What happened?' I lift my head slightly, before my upper torso followed suit. The blanket falls while my temperature rose.

"Eeeek!" I loudly screech, my hands quickly recover the ornate silken fabric. Thankfully no one is around to witness my blunder. I try to settle my erratic breathing.

'Why?'

* * *

I continue to stare into judgmental, light green eyes, shielded only by oval lenses. The pale face etched into a rancorous scowl. Her face is framed by very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side. A pair of teal teardrop earrings hang from her ears.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows.

"You two are under arrest!" the woman adamantly declares, a black riding crop clenched in her right hand.

"How about… no?" Roman snarkily replies, his eye narrowing in frustration. His grip on Melodic Cudgel audibly tightening.

He quickly fires a flare round at her feet before darting further down the alley. I merely turn to mist and fly skyward.

I experience an uneventful flight into the residential district before landing on an apartment roof, returning to my natural form. The hook of Roman's cane randomly latches onto the building's edge before its owner was hauled up.

"Well… that was easy." I state with a smirk while dusting my hands off of my jacket.

"Screw you."

* * *

I set the bowl of sugary delight on the spruce table. The white, brown and pink swirling into a pinwheel. I lower onto the spruce seat. Once settled into the chair I raise the silver spoon, preparing my taste buds for the incoming pleasure… when the door slams open.

Two figures shuffle through the doorway, the taller one shoving the door to its previous position.

"Haha! We should do this again!" Roman hysterically yells, with a noticeable sway.

My left eye twitches.

"No, Junior is rather useful. No need to punch him in a drunken state. Who knows when your habit of drinking is going to get us killed." Cobalt complains with a low growl, I give my own.

"DON'T FUCKING INTERRUPT MY ICE CREAM TIME!"

* * *

A sharp pain in my head alights my consciousness.

'What happened this time? I don't remember getting drunk, did I?' My musings are halted by the adorably terrifying sight in front of me.

Neo is staring down at me, both eyes brown, with a murderous look donning her otherwise adorable face. Her parasol is clenched in her right hand, the needle thin blade protruding from its end. "Why did you interrupt my ice cream time?" she asks in a creepily sweet voice, the murderous undertone clear. Her left hand gently gives her weapon a single, loving stroke.

"Weeeeeeeell, I didn't know?" I gingerly say, bracing slightly should she attack.

"You should know when my ice cream time is, you've known me for years. You know how precious my ice cream time is." she creepily states.

'This is really bad. Goodbye cruel, cruel world.'

* * *

" _Weeeeell, this is a problem." I state, panic beginning to seap into my voice._

" _It's perfectly fine. We just need to give Neo some space… right?" Cinder assures, though her confidence drags its feet at the end._

' _Why did he do that? Can he not tell how important this time of day is to her? I should have been her partner.'_

" _Somebody save me!" came Raymond's loud cries for help, my smile growing with each one._

' _Although it does provide a great show.' A loud help permeates the courtyard._

" _NEVER FUCK WITH MY ICE CREAM TIME!" Neo bellows in the poor, racist giant; she delivers a swift kick to his most sacred part, his mountainous form collapsing._

" _Why?" Raymond weakly cries._

* * *

'This is really bad.' I continue to watch Neo's murderous assault on Roman, who is great at dodging.

"PAY YOUR DEBT! ACCEPT YOUR FATE!" Neo screams, lunging towards the ginger criminal.

"Calm down! I said I was sorry, is that not enough?" Roman questions after making use of his grappling hook, just to evade the pint's fury.

"WORDS AREN'T ENOUGH, I DEMAND BLOOD!" she yells out in bloody murder.

A sigh escapes my lips. Two tendrils materialize before launching at Neo, with hopes of subduing her. They are successful in their endeavor, an angry, screaming Neo can attest to that. I release a second sigh.

"Neo, you need to calm down. It's best to approach these situations with a level head." I curtly advise.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THERE MUST BE BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"


	11. Chapter 10: The Monster In The Mist

***please leave your thoughts in the comments-pray2RNGesus**

Chapter 10: The Monster In The Mist

* * *

My eyes stare at the foreign object grasped in my abyssal palm.

'Why a mask? I've never needed one before.' The mask in question features two pairs of eyeslits and sports an angular shape, pointing downwards, presumably covering the nose and a portion of the cheekbone. The accessory is pitch in color, with two silver flames over the eyeslits.

'I can't believe they used my emblem's eyes for this, when was this made?'

"Use this, for it will omit the light. The very thing that opposes us." Salem's motherly voice informs, slowly circling me; as a predator would its prey.

I give it a sigh.

"If only to get some space." I dryly state, my hands flipping the… my mask around before slowly allowing it to envelope my face.

'Just what am I getting into?"

* * *

The fire licks my steel heels, the heat unbearable. I freerun up a modified crate stairway before leaping up to the metallic rafters, running along them after pulling myself up. My fox ears are treated to the heavy stomps of my chaser, his combat boots confirming his position.

The air vibrates as the bear roars. The roar is followed by a stream of burning energy, I hop backwards to avoid my possible killer, sweat forming to battle the heat.

'This guy could just **fuck** off with the fire!'

I slink away into the shadows, wisps of smoke trailing me. I circle behind the beast, tendrils poised. His neck cracks under the mists' force, his body standing no chance.

"For shame. If only you just left us alone." a cold, apathetic voice spues from my lips.

I remove my serrated dagger, Shard, from its place before eviscerating his throat and carving the Monstrum Caligo into his chest. The bloody smile of the familiar monster greeting my masks' matching eyes.

"The Monstrum Caligo rises today." I state to the onlooking cameras, my voice forgetting emotion, before a sadistic smirk forms.

* * *

"Who would do this?" I disgustedly ask, my icy eyes boring into the corpse. The once bold Atlesian captain now lay motionless on the ground, blood seeping from his mouth, his throat and the strange symbol carved into his chest. His face eternally distorted, revealing his final emotion… terror.

'Who was that man? Why did he kill Bertholt, why was he using Mistralian? He's only making this worse.'

* * *

I stare into the smoldering ruins of the once mighty show of power, weak cries of help escaping the inferno.

"Help me!" a soldier weeps, his arms dragging the remains of his body. Blood trails from his torso, legs nowhere to be found.

"Why would I help what I intend to kill?" I sarcastically ask, the tone is flat. His eyes widen in pure fear.

"N-no! Just let me live! We didn't do anything!" he frantically cries, eventually resorting to sniffling and low mumbles.

"That's exactly why."

* * *

'This is troubling. This is no pawn, no. This is the work of a knight.'

* * *

 _A shadowy figure darts to the door, it's right arm cradling a small mass of blankets. The opposing hand reaches out, followed by a loud, succinct knock. The small mass is lowered in front of the oaken door. The figure runs off, disappearing into the darkness._

The door swings open.

" _Hello! Who's there?" a robed man calls out, the golden cross dangling from his neck contrasting his black robes. His white hair forming a snowy crown, with friendly brown eyes surrounded by wrinkles. He lets out a gasp at the blankets. He gently relieves the ground of its burden, cradling the mass with a sorrowful expression._

" _Poor, poor child. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. The past is just that, the past._

 _The priest spins around, his left arm bringing the door towards him. The last seen expression being a small, comforting smile._

* * *

My hand swipes the offensive, singular tear away; all in an attempt to block out the pain my actions have cost me.

'Why did we choose this? We could've had a family, one that didn't destroy itself.' My face hardens as footsteps approach my position.

The figure soon enters my vision. He has windswept bleach hair and dark grey, almost black, set in tan skin. He's wearing a red tank top with black hills on his flanks. His pants are a dark brown leather and reach over his light brown combat boots. A domino belt encircles his armoured pants, various knives strapped to it. Two rather large daggers are sheathed on either thigh.

"Where the hell is this guy?" the man mutters under his breath. The man's eyes scan the desolate room.

I fall down in front of him in a crouch, my palms splayed in front of me for stability. I rise up to my full height and look down into his shocked eyes.

"Who the hell are you!" he exclaims, leaning backwards for more space.

"You're worst nightmare." I deadpan, my fingers twitching in barely contained excitement.

"I doubt that." the, obvious, assassin states; his face splitting into a cocky smile, his eyes glimmering with bloodlust.

"But first, I believe introductions are in order. You may refer to me as Monstrum Caligo, and you are?" I inquire, my tone's apathy slipping into curiosity.

"You can call me Marcus, and that's all you're getting!" Marcus exclaims, launching himself at me.

I thrust my arms in opposite directions, my body turning into a pair of mist clouds. I circle around my aggressor and reform. I'm then treated to his crash, the steel beam angrily vibrating in response.

He growls as his form rises. His body twists around, four of the throwing knives launched at me. I boost my legs with a pinch of aura… and leap to the ceiling. My steel heels make a slight thunk as I land on the rafters, the metal holding steady. A thud to my left snaps my attention there, my eyes are greeted by my adversary.

"You're not getting away that easily!" he growls all the while his hands are filled with two giant, hooked daggers. He begins to charge me.

I leap to the beam to his right, my hand now bearing Odium. As I plummet down I fire once at the wannabe assassin, his form being launched towards the wall. I smirk as my body crashes into the concrete.

"You know what! You can just take this one! I don't need it!" Marcus yells out, his shadowed figure racing for the exit.

"Good."

* * *

'Where is she? Can't believe I'm actually waiting for a Schnee.' I give a low snort.

*Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack.*

The heels stop… right below me. I look down and am greeted by cold blue eyes, filled with rage.

"Just what are you doing, abschaum?" the regal woman sneers, her eyes narrowed at me.

'This isn't good.' The woman snaps a white, gloved finger; the sound reverberating throughout.

Heavy footfalls approach us.

"I'm going to leave now." I awkwardly state before dashing towards the exit, the fleeting forms of James and a squadron of helmets passing me.

I reach the hotel room belonging to me… before promptly crashing in it, face first.

'That was way too close.'


	12. Chapter 105: The Halloween Special

**_*Dear gods I am so_** ** _immensely_** ** _sorry. He broke out of his cage and he has a gun-Pray2RNGesus_**

Chapter 10.5: The Halloween Special - A Look Into The Past

* * *

" _Why are you giving me a look? Did I offend you somehow?" I gently ask, my head acting more akin to a dog's than a fox's._

" _No! Nothing like that, it's just… I haven't seen you get a costume." Cinder confusedly states, her right hand gestures towards my outfit._

" _Why would I waste time wearing a cruentus costume when I could do something productive?" I inquire whilst my head righted itself._

 _Cinder looked as if she had been shot through the chest._

" _That's exactly why! Eve Sacer is meant to be a break! A time to relax with friends and family! And that's why we're going to get you a costume.!" Cinder animatedly expresses before morphing into a stiff declaration._

" _Don't I get a say in this?" I tenuously ask, my non-dominate hand raising its index digit._

" _Nope! Sorry cutie." she excitedly states, sarcasm cascading from her final statement. My right hand, more specifically my wrist, soon is exposed to a slight chill. My eyes travel down my arm only to notice a steel bracelet around my wrist. Her left wrist bears its twin._

' _She handcuffed us together, clever girl.'_

" _Let's get going!~" she giddily says, nearly bursting out into song._

' _This isn't good. Especially seeing as how my sarcasm is rubbing off on her, that's_ _ **really**_ _bad. Lets just get this over and done with, after all, it can't be that bad.'_

 _I follow the hyper Cinder towards the school's exit, her evil smirk going unnoticed._

* * *

' _Why did I agree to this? Why am I torturing myself? And_ _ **WHY**_ _is it taking over two hours to get me a costume? You'd think they would be all over the place, but no, you're wrong. Stupid Cinder, and Neo.' Cinder and Neo have been caravaning Raymond and I throughout the various levels of Mistral, searching for "perfect" costumes for us._

" _Oooooh! This might be it! Get them over here, quickly!" Neo excitedly exclaims, her body shaking._

" _You heard pint, get moving!" Cinder demands whilst marching towards Neo, my body dragging behind her._

' _This really hurts!'_

" _Why am I here?" Raymond complains, his form slouched as he begrudgingly followed his leader._

* * *

' _Why?' My body is decorated in a faded old-fashioned clown outfit, ruffles filling in various places. My head has a ginger wig, exposing most of my forehead, the hair spiking up. Fake skin covers my eyebrows and my eyes have pale, almost light grey, blue eyes. Both my real and fake skin is caked in white makeup, the top of my forehead, on the hairline mostly, is cracked. Red paint adorns my lips, the bottom lips carrying more, with two red streaks of it going up through my eyes._

" _What is this?" I ask, my face and voice agreeing for once._

" _This, well, this is your Eve Saver costume. And it's a good thing you're so tall, this wouldn't have worked if you were any shorter. As for you…" Cinder drones, her attention changing to Raymond, all while she wrings her hands together._

' _I'm sorry for him.'_

* * *

 _I am leaning against the wall next to our dorm room door, handing out glares to those who stare at me. The door swings open. The first to exit is Raymond._

 _He is only wearing a pair of jeans that have torn up legs. His body is coated in fake green scales, the shades varying. His hair has been thoroughly dyed a dark green, finally matching his eyes. Dangerous fangs line his mouth, reminiscent of a crocodile._

" _What're you looking at? Don't stare!" Raymond demands, his fists tensed at his sides. A regal cough moves him behind me._

 _Cinder steps out. She's dressed in a tight, black leather jumpsuit, the zipper not fully closed at the top. A black whip is hanging onto her right hip. A small black eye mask covers almost none of her face. Her hair is held in a typical ponytail. Knee-length, black, high heeled boots adorn her feet._

" _Come on, cutie~" she lightly sings as she grabs my right arms and drags me away. Raymond reluctantly follows a couple of feet behind us._

" _What about Neo?" I ask, my right eyebrow invisibly hiking up._

" _Don't worry, you'll see soon enough."_

* * *

' _Good, they're gone.' I leap through the window, soundlessly landing next to a training ring. My heels carry me towards Haven's airstrip. I slip into the one preparing for takeoff._

' _Now I wait.'_

* * *

' _Why are they being so defensive? I'M BASICALLY NEO"S BROTHER!' My internal screaming is halted by a wooden post… that my face became acquainted with. My left eye begins to twitch, angrily._

' _WHY!' A giant fist collides with the back of my skull, effectively knocking me to the floor… into darkness._

* * *

" _RAYMOND! What is_ _ **wrong**_ _with you?" I screech at the behemoth, my eyes a blazing inferno._

" _SORRY!" Yells Raymond, his scales shimmering._

" _What did you guys do!"_

* * *

 _My eyes flutter open, my throat letting loose a groan of pain._

' _What happened?' A short figure enters my sight._

 _Once my vision clears I'm greeted to an adorable sight. Neo has her hair done up in three "scoops" on the left side of her head, at an angle. One is pink, another is brown and the one furthest back is white; they all are adorned with sprinkles. The brown one, the one furthest to her left, has a spoon handle sticking out of it. The pink one, closer to her right, has a waffle cone strip piercing it. The pink half of her hair forms a long, pointed bang. Under her left eye is a small bit of pink makeup, mimicking blood. The corner of the same eye has a small, black cobweb pattern. Her left ear has an earring consisting of a black diamond on top and a pink diamond below it. The earring on her right ear is the same, the only difference being that the black diamond is the bottom one. Her neck is ensnared in a cobweb themed gorget. Her jacket is mostly the same, the key differences being the fact that the end reaches further down and the intricately placed dots. The jacket sleeves are now short and puffy with semi-large pink, red and black diamonds circling above the ends. The ends of the sleeves have cobweb esque lace. The only thing covering her torso, from the looks of things, is her jacket. She has donned a pair of puffy, black shorts. The short are black with the bottom edges sporting brown and, almost purple, pink ice cream scoops covered in sprinkles. The lace on the bottom of the shorts appear to be formed by upside down crosses. She has a pair of black gloves. The left one shows her index and ring fingers, whilst the right glove shows her middle finger and pinky. Her boots, much like her jacket, remain mostly the same. They now reach only a few inches below her bare knees. Large, horizontal diamonds that are pink, brown and white run down the fronts of her boots. The toes and heels are black._

" _Hi bro! How're you feeling?" Neo caringly asks as she crouches down next to me. Her eyes blink into concerned, off-white eyes._

' _What?' I blink three times rapidly._

" _I'm fine. What are you wearing?" I incredulously question. Her eyes shift to pink when she blinks… and she rolls them._

" _It's my costume… obviously." she states, her shoulders lowering slightly as her head tilts to her right._

* * *

" _Sooooo, this is… interesting." Cobalt sarcastically comments, his arms swinging in time to his strides._

" _Oh hush! You've never done this before, that's why you're bored!" Cinder frustratedly fires back, her index finger digging into his chest. His left eye twitches._

 _A second passes by. Amber eyes widen in shame._

" _I-i'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I just wasn't thinking right. I just… I'm sorry." Cinder sorrowfully apologizes before becoming dejected._

 _A sigh._

" _You're forgiven." the disguised kitsune states._

" _Let's just get this over and done with." Raymond angrily growls out, stomping ahead._

* * *

'I guess this year will be different.' I release a somber sigh.

"Back to the daily grind." I mutter.

'All for her.' The window reflects my multi-coloured eyes, brimming with nostalgia.


	13. Chapter 11: How To Hunt A Fox

Chapter 11: How To Hunt A Fox

"Halt!" I urgently yell towards the fleeing figure, his black silhouette fading between the moonlit trees. It breaks into a snowy clearing edged by a cliff. I gain a cocky smirk.

"Time to face justi-" I begin to confidently state as I move in on the, male, figure.

He leaps off the edge, his body forming the letter T.

A second ticks by, followed by another one. A swarm of shadows launches up the cliffside, above the trees, and zooms towards the distant mountains… the location of an Atlesian Military compound.

'Shit.'

'That was close.' I release a troubled sigh, my eyelids shutting under the mask as my head tilts down. My head rises and my eyes snap open. My eyes stares at the shattering moon, its light glimmering on my pitch outfit.

'I can't believe we lost him…'

"Damnit! We lost him again!" The general snarls on the other side of the collapsible tablet… my scroll.

'This search has been getting to him worse than I thought it would, I NEED to find this terrorist soon.'

"He appeared to be heading back to Anima, get there before he does and bring him in. Dead or alive." General Ironwood commands, his booming voice demanding obedience.

"Yes sir!" I respond. I click my scrolls' handles sliding back together, the holographic screen hidden from view once more.

'Time to end this!'

The atlesian soldier cries out, his left arm clutching the bloody stump that was once an arm.

"Pl-please! Show mercy! I'm begging you!" he pleas, his back hitting a metallic wall before he promptly slides down it. Streams of tears are seen leaking from his visor.

"Everything has a cost. This time, the cost just so happened to be your life." I deadpan, my right boot swings through the air. Loud snap, rips and tears are heard before the helmeted cranium flies to my left, blood trailing behind it. I look down at my boot, the steel coated in the blood of the poor soldier.

"Miserabilis." I apathetically state with a level tone.

'They never stood a chance.'

I quietly weep, my body cocooned by crimson sheets.

'Why?'

*SNAP!*

My tendril unravels itself from around the Lieutenant's neck and returns to my body. The man's body flops off the edge of the walkway, down to his fellow soldiers' grave.

'Those ought to be useful.' I stare at the steel, mech battle suits with a wicked grin. I grab the deceased lieutenant's scroll off of the walkway and open it.

'A handful of Paladin-290's should tilt things towards Salem.'

"Who are you and what do you want!" Watts sharply demanded.

"Your resident fox and I have a package that would peak Salem's interest, some Atlesian battle suits." I calmly answer.

"I will get some men on the site ASAP. Salem will be pleased with this, good work Foxy!" Watts gleefully replies.

'Oh, what joy.'

"We lost the paladins! Damnit!" General Ironwood yells through the scroll, his voice bellowing in my ears. I take a deep breath.

"Yes, but it won't be a complete loss. I will personally skewer whoever's doing this with my saber." I confidently state, my right hand wrapped around said saber's silver hilt.

"Go ahead, Specialist Schnee, go ahead." the General quietly allows, his voice unusually soft, cutting the call from his end.

"Well, well. Looks like I have a follower…" a sarcastic voice calls out from everywhere at once, the fog seeming to thicken. I quickly shut my scroll, setting it on the makeshift desk beside me.

"Who's there?" I boldly call out, drawing my saber as I do so, my body taking a frozen stance.

"What? I'm offended! You've been hunting me down for months now and you still don't know my name! You damn specialists…" the voice indignantly responds, my body tenses up at the comment. My narrowed, ice eyes attempt to track a fast shadow in the fog.

'Damnit, he's too fast!' I internally chastise myself and turn, my back now against a bullhead.

"Don't be afraid, you'll die quickly." the voice calmly states as a tall figure forms in the fog. A pair of eyes suddenly light up on the figure's face, one green and one blue. My eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick." the voice states in my left ear, my eyes widen more before a painful buzz rips through my body. My sight dims until a pale face with mismatched eyes appear in it, my final sight before the darkness.

"So, am I officially a part of your little club?" Cobalt mockingly asks our Goddess, his voice filled with sarcasm.

'How dare he speak to her like that!' My yellow eyes narrow at the dark fox, a frown marring my lips.

"Why yes, you are." our Goddess states, her piercing red eyes looking into his very soul. He confidently smirks.

"This is going to be interesting." He remarks, his right hand rising to cup his chin in thought.

'You don't deserve to be here!'

'This is...interesting.' I continue to stare at the mask adorning Raven's face, my own donned.

"It's been some time, Fox." she spits out, a small glimmer of rage peeks from inside the mask. I smirk, mouth preparing an onslaught of taunts when a ghost interrupts.

"You two are a match made in hell." came the mocking voice that belonged to one Qrow Branwen. I whirl around and face him, my features full of shock.

"What! How are you alive?" I angrily demand, the dust in my gloves lighting up a dull blue. I stare at the man, the eyes, and cape making undeniable...I failed to kill Qrow. My fists clench tightly at this thought. I sigh.

"I guess you got lucky." I comment, a knowing smirk plastered on my face. My left hand falls to my waist, fingers twitching, as it begins to ghost over Fragments. Raven's right hand grasps the hilt of her odaichi as Qrow reaches his right hand behind him.


	14. Chapter 12: A Fox, A Crow and a Raven

*** do any of you have amino? if so than we have one! check it out (please we're desperate)** **/p/w2tcb0**

Chapter 12: A Fox, A Crow and a Raven

* * *

'This out to be fun.' I clutch Fragments tightly as I extend the second half of it, the double ending polearm shown in its full glory. Raven continues to stare me down from beneath her mask, strengthening her grasp on her odaichi's hilt. Qrow merely smirks, pulling out a small flask and taking a swig from it.

I growl slightly before breaking my weapon into two, the twin blades glimmering in the light. I twirl the obsidian blades in my hands cockily before gaining a wide and adaptable stance. Raven charges me with a wide, horizontal swing...hints of fire radiating off the crimson blade. I leap over the charging bandit flourishly, catching a glimpse of the wave of fire she unleashed with a worried expression. I wipe off my previous face, opting for a blank one instead, as I make my landing.

* * *

I watch the two of them fight for what feels like hours, Raven eventually falling to the ground clutching her side.

"That's enough, you two need to stop." I intervene, my hands held up as I walk between the two killers.

"He must pay!" Raven pleads, a large gash running down her left flank. Her mask falls as she head bows, her bloody eyes staring at the ground. I hear the faunus chuckle to my left.

"Alright, do you mind stepping out of the way? I kind of want to kill her." he nonchalantly asks, the blades still held in his hands.

"No." I declare, looking at him with deadly eyes. He scowls before reforming his weapon, compacting it down and magnetizing it to his belt. He walks past me and glances down at Raven as he disappears into the fog. I tisk as I look back down at my sister.

"Don't patronize me!"

* * *

"Uuuuggggggghhhh!" I growl, throwing my mask across the grey hotel room. I hear a shattering noise. I look at my mask, buried in a mass of glass shards that once was a mirror. I groan at the sudden misfortune, my eyes caught in a singular shard.

'This is going to hurt my wallet…' I sigh before striding over and retrieving my mask. I stare down at it before gingerly placing it on the nightstand.

* * *

I stumble out of the bar with a major wobble, blocking the sun with my right hand. Once my eyes adjust to the offending light I lower my hand and continue walking.

'Back to Mistral, home sweet home…' I sigh, my eyes shutting for a second.

* * *

I slash another straw dummy to pieces, three simple slices. I stare at the remains of the straw figure with pure rage.

'Why must you be so...AGGRAVATING!' I bring my odaichi down on the straw once more, the burn dust blade incinerating it.

"M-miss…" A small voice begins, their fear practically visible. I whirl around and face them.

"WHAT?" I roar into their face, my grip on my odaichi tightening.

"Th-there are grimm…" It meekly informs me, wincing from my outburst.

"I will help see to it." I calmly state, sheathing my blade, as I head towards the camp's entrance.

* * *

I awake with a silent yawn, myo arms outstretched. I stand and head to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

I smile at the two teen girls, my sky-blue eyes twinkling with happiness.

* * *

'This is an interesting development.' I stare at the message sent to me by Qrow.

{There isn't anything to worry about, Raven and Cobalt want the other dead.} I sigh as I shut my scroll.

'Things will never be easy for me.' I stare at my reflection in the glass floor, the cogs maintaining the clock's rhythm.

* * *

'95...96...97...98...99...100...and I'm done.' I release the metal bar, my steel boots splashing on the ground as I land. I dust off my black long-coat, my leather-bound hands doing so deftly and efficiently.

'Now to prepare for my assignment.'

* * *

I leap onto the next building, a hail of bullets flying past me on my right. I land with little noise and immediately run behind a stairwell entrance, unholstering Odium once in cover. A man garbed in a variety of browns and blues pops into my vision, swinging a glimmering machete. I quickly lift Odium and let a round loose, his torso going red as chunks of him fly away with a red mist. His buddy lets out a barrage of bullets, supposedly suppressing me.

'Nice try.' I turn my body into mist and slowly slithering my way to him through the bullets. Soon we hear a click in the air, the bullets halting. My form returns to normal as I lift Odium a second time and fire a flare round at his distressed form, his body exploding on impact.

'Now back to work.'

* * *

"Rrrrraaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhh!" I roar, my hands crushing a stolen table before I begin to pant. I hear a gulp.

"R-raven, we didn't think tha-" He attempts to explain.

"That's exactly it! You didn't think!" I snarl, my hands clenching into fists. His quivering brown eyes look over to my mask before looking back at me, his body still shaking. He gulps again.

"We won't fail you again." He swears, his form still vibrating as he walks out. I sigh, looking at the empty mask.

'Perhaps I should train with Vernal to ease my mind.'

* * *

"Qrow, I understand that you do work for Ozpin but, you need to slow down." I attempt to soothe the drunkard, his frantic pacing attracting Zwei's attention.

"I should have been faster...I should have been there..." He mumbles as he paces, his hands tousling his messy hair violently. I sigh deeply.

'Still better than when we first became a team.' I look back at him with dull, blue eyes and do the reasonable thing. I bring my right arm back and knock his lights out.

'Still can be fixed the same way though.'

* * *

I stumble into my hotel room, my shoulder leaking red. I fall onto the floor with a pained sigh, my mask clattering on the ground as it falls from my face. I grunt before heaving myself into the bathroom, leaving a trail of pained groans. I remove my long-coat and shirts to assess the damage.

"Single bullet, only one entrance wound...this will sting like a bitch." I note, twisting my body to examine it in the mirror. I open the medical cabinet with a painful growl and remove some whiskey from it. I uncork the bottle and pour some over my shoulder wound.

I release a loud howl of pain. I shakily set the bottle on the counter before grabbing a pair of tweezers and reach in for the bullet with them. I grimace in pain looking for it. After a few painful seconds of searching, I find it and successfully remove it. I set it down on the counter and grab some bandages off the counter, I tightly wrap my shoulder before returning to the main room and lazily flopping on the bed. My eyes soon find darkness.


	15. Chapter 13: The End of the Beginning

***sorry for the massive weight, ptero** **had writers block, but we are back, let's do this thing.-Pray2RNGesus**

Chapter 13: The End of the Beginning

* * *

(Roman, on a military airship)

I groan, pulling a small, serrated knife out of my jacket. I hold it in a reverse grip and bring it down on the Griffin's insides, explosions making their way into my ears. My body crashes against the walls of the beast, my vision going dark.

* * *

(Cobalt, Salem's Domain)

I lean against the wall of the circle's meeting room, bored. The wooden doors slam open and the two miscreants, Peg-legs and Green Haired Bitch, walk forward carrying something.

'This ought to be interesting.'

* * *

(Roman, airship wreckage)

My vision comes back to me, the black mist that is rising from around me tells me that the Griffin is dead. I stand up with a wobble before retrieving my knife and sheathing it back in my jacket. I stumble over to Melodic Cudgel and grab it in a vice grip. I hear some footsteps behind me, so I do the normal thing that anyone would do. I whirl around and aim the business end of Melodic Cudgel at the source.

'What the hell is that thing!'

* * *

(?, airship wreckage)

It seems that this one has found a human, too bad they must die. Although, this one thinks that it can be used.

'Yes, this human will be perfect for this one.'

* * *

(Roman, airships wreckage)

That...thing continues to walk closer, it's feet making small thuds. I stare at the thing, no, abomination with a hard glare.

It stands at eye level with me, its piercing red eyes staring into my green one. It is wrapped in a black kimono-esque cloth, nothing over its ghastly pale feet. It has pure white hair framing its equally pale face, though there are black veins running along its exposed skin. It has sharp nails on twitchy fingers, wait what!

The thing lunges at me, those same nails scraping against my aura. It growls as it tries to mutilate my neck, I simply punch it in the face. Once free, I fire a normal round at its head, though it dodges and the bullet only clips the left shoulder. I curse under my breath and begin to dash away, flipping Melodic Cudgel so that I was holding the cane by the shaft. I make it to the treeline when something slams into my back, powerful arms pressing me into the ground.

"This one knows that your attempts are futile." It hisses, applying more pressure to my back. I growl before doing something stupid. I shimmy Melodic Cudgel down, so that I had my finger on the trigger, and fire a flare round. The resulting blast knocks both of us into the brush, thankfully in different spots. I blink as I stand, my amber aura flickering, before It slams into me again. This time, however, I don't have an aura to protect my neck from its talons. I give one last growl of pain as darkness encompasses my vision.

* * *

(?, forest near crash site)

This one drags the human into this one's lair before walking off to get the tools. This one returns with the rusted, runic dagger that He used. This one brings the weapon down onto the foolish human's neck, the runes lighting up orange. This one sadistically smiles, watching the orange glow that once protected the human flow into the weapon. Once the transfer is finished, this one tears the weapon from its throat and lodges it into this one's abdomen. This one howls in pain before the orange phenomena flows into this one. This one begins to laugh at the surge of power and, and...energy!

'Wait, something's wrong. Why do I feel like taking something…'

* * *

(Neo, Beacon cliffside)

I crash into the ground, rolling from the loss of altitude with ragged gasps. My parasol flying from my grasp, my chimera aura shattering around me in flashes of pink, brown and white. I lay on the grass, dead to the world, staring up at the Griffins and Nevermores blotting the sky.

* * *

(?, Vale Outskirts)

I stare at the small band of humans, gripping my newly acquired cane tightly in anticipation. My maroon eyes glow demonically as i stare down my prey, one of the pathetic creatures finally taking notice of me.

'This is going to be _**delicious**_!'

I rush forward, tackling the human swiftly. I press my cane down on his throat, crushing his windpipe with sadistic glee. I let loose a wild laugh, the two other humans staring at me in shock and terror. The human beneath me finally stops struggling, his body limp.

'And now, time to finish the rest.'

I fling the cane upwards, aiming the end of it at them as the crosshairs pop up, and fire a flare round. The pair explode into a delicious rain of blood and flesh, my face getting splattered in the delightful, red liquid.

'That was _**fun**_! I hope there are more!'

I drop the cane to my side and walk up to the crate loaded onto their truck, whacking a hole in the side with the aforementioned cane. I peer inside, my glee growing as my sadistic smile turns completely wicked.

* * *

(Cobalt, Salem's Domain)

I watch the pair bring forth a battered soldier in highly advanced armour, the armour mostly obliterated. Faded amounts of orange and purple are visible, with orange covering the majority of it. The helmet is missing, allowing me the sight of the kid from Mantle to be seen inside. His legs are robotic in nature, the fresh gleam of metal contrasting the state of his armour.

'Okay, what the _**hell**_ is he doing here?'

Kahel is just staring at the ground, refusing to look up, whereas Salem is staring at him with a hint of subdued eagerness.

'Just what are you planning, Salem?'

* * *

(Salem, Salem's Domain)

I stare at the broken child with interest, ignoring the masked glance of Cobalt. My eyes scan the boy, narrowing at the sight of his refusal to look up at me.

"Dear boy, please look up at me. I do believe i gave you your legs back, did i not?" I cryptically state, masking my frustration at his lack of action. The boy finally looks up, a dead stare being directed at me, reminiscent of Cobalt.

"You're the one responsible for the Fall of Beacon, you're the one who sent Cinder to destroy it, aren't you!" He yells, his blue eyes ablaze with a fury that could be rivaled by a small few. I sigh, making way to speak once more, when i feel something wet and slimy hit my left cheek. I hear Cobalt stifle a chuckle in the background, whereas Tyrian stares in both horror and rage. I slowly wipe the saliva off my cheek, coldly staring the boy down.

"Lock him up." I demand, now turning to my kitsune assassin, "And you will ensure he joins us." I state, inwardly smirking at his scowl. The boy and girl that Cinder recruited begin to drag the boy away, the girl giving a slow nod, Cobalt begrudgingly following them. His gloves slightly spark, his hands twitching a few times. Tyrian bows before making his leave, shutting the massive doors as he leaves.

'That boy _**will**_ join us, if it's the last thing i do.'

* * *

(Cobalt, Salem's Domain)

My face is etched into an eternal scowl, my hidden eyes staring down the broken kid in front of me. The arcs of lightning course through him, his screams permeating the area. My hold on his arm is steel, everlasting, as my glove pours the electricity into him. My free hand is clenched into a fist, lightning dancing around in.

'Poor kid...though i may be able to use him…'

My scowl softens, a smirk threatening to break out onto my face.

'Yes, he can definitely do the job…'


End file.
